Matt and Melina
by timmy4
Summary: Matt and melina get to gether. (i suck at summarys but rock at stories) read and review
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Matt hopped in his car since he was now 17 but hadn't gotten a car yet. And he went to Melina's to hang out with her and lanny. He was feeling nervous because he had liked Melina ever since he had wanted that baseball card she had made him work for. He didn't know if she liked him but he just liked hangin out with her.  
  
He stopped at the store to get some chips, Soft drinks and some dip. He then stopped at the pizza place to pick up two extra large pizzas. He then headed over to Melina's house. He arrived at Melina's and got the pizzas, chips, drinks and dip and headed up to the door. Soon after Matt knocked on the door Melina answered. She told him to come in. Matt and Melina walked to the living room were lanny was sitting on the couch watching TV. Hi matt lanny said who had grown out of his mute stage recently. Hi lanny said Matt. So yall ready to hang out and watch some TV and movies? Asked Melina.  
  
Yea. Said Matt and lanny together. So is your girlfriend Genevieve coming? Asked Matt. Yea she'll be here in about five. Said lanny. "Cool" said Matt and Melina together. Genevieve got there and they all sat down and watched a scary movie. After everyone went home Matt stayed and helped to clean up. Melina censed something was up with Matt so she asked him what was wrong he said nothing was wrong and that he was ok. She didn't believe him so she asked again "Matt what in the hell is wrong with you?" Nothing said Matt. There's just someone I like. And I want to tell them but I am afraid of being rejected. Oh. said Melina. "well just tell them how you feel I bet they will like you back and if they don't they are jack asses." Said Melina.  
  
"Ok" said Matt. "hey Melina" said Matt. "yea" said Melina. "I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?" asked Matt. "sure I would love to" said Melina. "How about tomorrow?" asked Matt. "sure" said Melina . "How about 11' o ' clock? Asked Matt. "it's a date Melina replied. "I'll pick you up tomorrow then." Said Matt. While giving Melina a surprise kiss on the cheek. "Bye Matt" said Melina also giving him a kiss on the cheek. "bye" replied Matt.  
  
Matt headed home thinking about Melina his new girlfriend. He went and got a water from the fridge. And sat down at the table eating some ice cream. His mom and dad were already sleeping. But he couldn't he was too excited about tomorrow. He decided to si down and watch some late night TV. He was watching MTV and a video countdown was on it was the top 100 videos of all time. Soon he got up and got a shower and went to his room to read his Horror novel that he had bought yesterday. He fell asleep about an hour later.  
  
A/N: hey thank you for reading my stories. Read and review. And I will update soon. Lol this is Joey signing out. 


	2. chapter2

Chapter two  
  
The next day Matt woke up and went down to breakfast. His mom was cooking eggs and beacon. "Hey Matt" said Mrs. McGuire. "Hey mom" said Matt excited about the day ahead. "What are you so excited about?" asked Mrs. McGuire. "Oh nothing I just have a date today." Replied Matt. "With who?" asked Mrs. McGuire more curiously. "Um. Melina" said Matt. "Wow Matt I didn't know you liked her." Said Mrs. McGuire. "Well I do." Said Matt definsevively. "Oh I don't have a problem," said Mrs. McGuire. "I'm just happy and surprised for you." She also added.  
  
Around 10:15 Matt went and got a shower. He went to his room and got his black baggy pants and put on his red shirt that said dare devil on it. He went and put on his Blue converse shoes. Then he got his swimming trunks and then He put on his favorite cologne and was out the door by 10:50. he picked Melina at 11:00. She was wearing a pink t shirt that said "undercover angel" and a white jean mini skirt. And white rebocks. She got in Matt's car and said "hey matt". "Hi Melina. got your bathing suit said matt in a squeaky voice. He was nervous. "Hey Cutey . Yes I do." Said Melina.  
  
They drove to the beach and they got changed. When melina walked out Matts mouth dropped she had the perfect body she looked awesome. They went down to the water and started to walk around. Matt was showing Melina that he could body surf. He got caught up in the waves once or twice but soon he taught Melina how to do it.  
  
After the beach they went to the bookstore where Matt and Melina's favorite book was fixing to be sold so Matt bought him and Melina the book and they got it signed got the author who was signing books.  
  
Then they went to get some food at an Italian restraunt. They ate breadsticks and drank milkshakes while they waited for the main course. After eating they went toa movie and went to see league of extraordinary gentlemen. They got out of the movie and went to the cd store in the mall and listened to cd's Matt bought the new cd by his favorite punk rock band and he got melina her favorite cd. "Matt you have been paying for everything today. Let me pay for something." Pleaded Melina. "Melina it's a date that's what I'm supposed to do. it's the right thing." Said Matt.  
  
After that Matt brought Melina home. ::narration:: Matt walked Melina to her door and said goodnight.. ::end narration:: "thank you Matt I had a Great time today." Said Melina, "it was nothng I'm jus glad that you wanted to go out with me." Said Matt  
  
The space between Matt and Melina got smaller and smaller and Matt leaned in and for a few seconds Matt and Melina were standing there holding each other kissing. When they broke apart they both smiled and said their goodnights and Matt headed home.  
  
Matt's P.O.V,  
  
OH MY GOD. I just kissed Melina. My girlfriend Melina Bianco. (A/N: I looked her last name up on the Internet.) YES, who's the man I'M THE MAN. Said Matt loudly in his car driving home. End P.O.V.  
  
Melina's P.O.V.  
  
Wow. Matt's a good kisser. I think he's a keeper. He's really nice. END POV  
  
When Matt got home he walked into the kitchen dancing. "Honey what are you doing?" asked Jo McGuire. "AHHHHHHH! Mom don't do that to me." Exclaimed Matt. "It's nothing mom I just had a good time today." Said Matt. "Cool." Said Jo McGuire.  
  
Matt went up to his room and plopped down on his bed and thought to him self and just lay there. Soon he got in his pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone I loved writing this chapter if you have any good ideas tell me in your review. O yes that reminds me READ & REVIEW. PLEASE. Anither one of my favorite all time authors of Lizzie McGuire fan fiction is Laynie. 


	3. Guess Who

Chapter 3  
  
Matt awoke next morning slightly dazed from the events of last night. He thought about what happened and almost instantly a huge grin broke over his face. He kept repeating to himself "I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE." Matt went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
  
"Morning Mom what's for breakfast?" Greeted Matt.  
  
"Morning Matt we are having eggs, beacon, hash browns and biscuits." Replied Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Sounds good and smells good." Said Matt.  
  
" You will never guess who I talked to this morning." Said Mrs. McGuire  
  
"Who?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Lizzie." Replied Mrs. McGuire in one word.  
  
"Really what did she say?" Inquired Matt who was now very interested.  
  
"She said that her Gordo and Miranda are coming to visit today." Said Mrs. McGuire  
  
"I can't wait." Said Matt  
  
"I'm going to ask Melina to come over." Matt quickly added.  
  
Matt got his cell phone and called Melina and she said that she would be over in 30 minutes. Her Lizzie and Miranda had been close Friends before Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda had gone to college.  
  
Matt went up stairs and put on some cloths and brushed his teeth and the usual morning stuff. Then he went back down stairs and sat down to watch some TV. About 5 minutes after Matt had sat down Melina had knocked on the door and slipped in.  
  
"Hey baby." Said Matt.  
  
"Hey cutey." Said Melina  
  
"How are you?" asked Matt  
  
"I'm good." Replied Melina.  
  
"Lizzie said she would be over at 2 pm." Stated Matt.  
  
"I can't wait to see her. Should we tell her about me and you going out?" Inquired Matt.  
  
"Sure." Stated Matt.  
  
Matt began to lean towards Melina and soon their lips touched and Melina started to lean on Matt and gently pushed Matt backwards and she was on top of him and she slipped his arms around his neck. And they kissed for a little while until Mrs. McGuire interrupted them.  
  
"Ahem." Said Mrs. McGuire  
  
Matt and Melina noticed Mrs. McGuire standing there and they fell off the couch onto the floor.  
  
"Sorry Mom." Said Matt while blushing  
  
"Quite alright. Kids will be kids." Said Mrs. McGuire holding back laughter.  
  
"By the way Lizzie called and said she is almost here she said that she would be here in five." In formed Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Thanks mom." Replied Matt  
  
Mrs. McGuire left the room. And Matt got back on the couch as did Melina and they watched TV until Lizzie arrived.  
  
(5 Minuets later)  
  
The doorbell rang and Matt and Melina went to get it. They opened the door to find a very tired Lizzie a almost sleeping Miranda and an alert Gordo putting a new battery in his camera  
  
"Hi Yawl." Said Matt and Melina in unison.  
  
"Hi both of you I have missed you two so much." Replied Lizzie  
  
"Hi." Said Miranda and Gordo also in unison.  
  
"We have so much to tell you." Said Melina.  
  
"About what?" inquired Lizzie  
  
"Just come in and sit down we will tell you." Interrupted Matt  
  
"Okay." Replied Lizzie  
  
They went in side and Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda set their bags down in the downstairs closet. Then went to get something to eat in the kitchen after their long drive from college. After they got the food they went in the living room to talk about all the things have been going on.  
  
"So what do you two have to tell us?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Well Melina and I are now dating." Said Matt  
  
"That's Great!" Replied Lizzie  
  
I'm wiped out." Said Gordo .  
  
"Ya'll go get some sleep" Replied Matt.  
  
"Wake us up in 3 hours." Said Gordo.  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for reading my story if you have any ideas tell me in your review. Until next time this is Joey Signing out. PEACE EASY 


	4. Memories and thoughts of the future

Chapter 4  
  
Matt and Melina went into the backyard to talk.  
  
"So Matt I think they took it very well." Stated Melina  
  
"Yea I think so too." Said Matt  
  
" Hey Melina can you believe we are seniors now I just can't belive it you know what is going to be cool though." Said Matt  
  
"What?" Asked Melina  
  
" We are going to the same college. We both got excepted in to LSU for it's law program." Said Matt  
  
"Yea that is going to be cool." Replied Melina  
  
"It is pretty scary thinking about the world after high school." Said Matt  
  
"Yea but Matt you gotta think about what good things will happen. Like me and you going to college together." Replied Melina  
  
"But what about Lanny?" Asked Matt  
  
"Well he is going to MIT to be a astronaut. He wants to work for Nasa. We will se him during the holidays." Said Melina  
  
"Yea you are right." Replied Matt  
  
"Well when do we go off to college?" Asked Matt trying to mae conversation even though he already knew.  
  
" 2 weeks." Said Melina  
  
"Damn that close?" Said Matt  
  
"Yea." Said Melina  
  
"Have you stated to pack yet?" Asked Matt  
  
"Yes I'm almost done." Replied Melina  
  
"I only need to put in my cd's and stuff." Said Matt  
  
"Matt how long have we been out here?" Asked Melina  
  
" Whoa we have been out here for bout 2 hours and 45 minuets?" Stated Matt  
  
"Let's go inside it is almost time to wake the trio up." Said Melina  
  
"Yes but before let me do this." Said Matt giving Melina a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Come on Matt I'm hungry." Said Melina with a smile.  
  
They went inside and got a snack before they woke up the trio who were sleeping in Lizzie's room.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo, Mirada! Wake up!" Yelled Matt and Melina trying to wake the three of them up.  
  
"Were Up!" Said Miranda  
  
"So how's been college so far?" Asked Matt sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Pretty good kind of fun." Said Gordo  
  
"That sounds good." Replied Matt  
  
"If yall don't mind we sort of wanted to go walking around hill ridge you know just look around our home town again." Said Lizzie  
  
"No Problem." Said Melina  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda went walking around town meanwhile Matt and Melina packed up his remaining things.  
  
A/N/: Sorry this chapter was so short I just sorta made it that way. R&R. until next time this is Joey signing out Peace easy. 


	5. Off to see the college

Chapter 5  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
"Bye mom. Bye dad" Said Matt giving each of his parents a hug  
  
"Bye." Said Sam and Jo McGuire  
  
"My stuff should be there by the time I get there." Said Matt  
  
"Ok make sure to call us when you get there." Said Jo McGuire  
  
"Ok Mom I won't forget too. I have to go pick Melina up." Said Matt  
  
"Before you go we have something to give you." Said Jo McGuire  
  
"What is that Mom?" Inquired Matt  
  
"This." Said Jo McGuire holding up a brand new dell laptop.  
  
"Awesome Mom& Dad thanks!" Said Matt admiring his new laptop.  
  
"You better get going." Said Sam McGuire  
  
"Ok bye!" Said Matt grabbing his bags and heading to his car.  
  
Matt put everything in his car and drove over to Melina's house, which were about 10 minuets away. He arrived at Melina's house and went inside to help.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Said Melina giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hey Melina you ready?" Asked Matt  
  
"Yea, Could you help me with these boxes and suit cases?" Replied Melina  
  
"No problem." Said Matt getting the three boxes that were by the front door and putting them in his car. Then they got in Matt's car and started driving.  
  
"So Matt we are sharing an apartment together right?" Asked Melina  
  
"Darn Skippy." Said Matt with a smile  
  
"Matt how long will it take to get from here to Louisiana?" Asked Melina  
  
"I don't know but we have to be there by Monday for freshman orientation and it is Saturday morning." Said Matt  
  
They kept driving the whole day the roads were amazingly Uncrowded so they made a lot of progress and were in Texas before nightfall.  
  
"Matt I know the roads were freakishly clear but how did we get into Texas so fast?" Inquired Melina  
  
"Speeding." Matt Coughed trying to cover it up.  
  
"I heard that Matt, hey at least we didn't get caught." Said Melina  
  
"Hey if we drive with out stopping we can get on the boarder or close to it." Said Matt  
  
"Matt I am hungry though." Replied Melina  
  
I got some food in the back seat in the cooler and some drinks too." Replied Matt  
  
"Matt what about gas though?" Asked Melina  
  
"I have a full tank." Said Matt  
  
"You think of everything don't you?" Asked Melina  
  
"Sometimes." Replied Matt  
  
A/N: Heyy I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it is just that I have been really busy and I have been swamped with work at school and I have only had ten minuets here and there to work on it but don't worry the story wont suffer. Until next time this is Joey signing out. 


End file.
